Sunburns and Comfort Kisses
by Sakuras Heart Healer
Summary: A trip to the water park leaves Amu immoblie and in tears she never expected to be comforted, especial not by Ikuto....Amuto! Rated T just in case nothing really to worry bout!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello Amuto lovers!! Heres another story I got from an experience I had for a few days hope you enjoy it was very painful to sit and write it if you don't know why it hurt so much I'll explain a little more at the end of the chapter!! Thanks for reading!! I own nothing!

_**Chapter 1 Sunburns**_

"Amu!" The pink hared girl looked over at the door of her changing room with rosy cheeks. Such a thin piece of wood protecting her from the eyes of her friends and others.

"I-I don't want to come out!" She cried back hugging her arms over her body. She wanted badly to put her clothes back on and forget this whole nonsense.

"Please Amu it'll be alright." Nadeshiko called from the other side of the door. Her friend tried to sound confident and reassuring but Amu was just not use to such things as this and felt like a small child going to the dentist for the first time. She _did not_ want to go out there!

"Come on Amu you can do it!" Yaya cheered from the other side as well. Amu buried her rosy face into her palms and growled to herself. What on this Earth had possessed her to say yes to go to the Water Park with her friends? She was completely uncomfortable in the swimsuit her mother had bought her, but….

"It…. Does look…good." Amu mumbled turning to look into the mirror hanging on the wall. She felt her stomach squirm and face warm under her own golden gaze. She wore one piece. The top hugged her shoulders tightly and left a large gap from her neck down to the bottom of her back. It was pink with a black checkered pattern almost exactly like her school uniform. The bottom was the same except it had a pink buckle around them with a large black heart that matched the pin Tadase had given her a while ago. Amu blushed more realizing that Tadase would see her like this. But then again he only liked Amulet Heart, not her. Yes Amulet Heart was a part of her but…not her.

Some how she managed to open the door of her changing room and step out into the baking sun. Her friends all stared mouths open eyes wide. Amu fidgeted under their gazes as she blushed. The blistering sun added to her discomfort as she bounced from foot to foot on the concret that seemed hotter then the sun beating down on them.

"You look great Amu!" Yaya exclaimed gleefully causing the group to jump. Nadeshiko nodded her approval and looked to the side as the two boys. They had been walking towards the girls wondering what was taking so long but then stopped when Amu stepped out.

"Y-you l-look…um I-I mean y-you look…" Tadase stammered his face growing redder with each word.

"Hot!" Kukai finished slinging his arm around Amu's shoulders in a brotherly way. Amu blushed and tried to run back into the dressing room but Kukai held firm and steered her away.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Yaya called claming Kukai's other arm in a death grip as she ripped him off Amu's shoulders and towards the wave pool. Amu sighed following behind reluctantly. The others followed giving Amu reasuring smiles as they dove into the cooling waters. Amu finally managed to relax and dive in after them laughing carefree, that was…until the waves started and she got to far out in the deep end.

"Amu are you alright?" Nadeshiko asked her face creased in worry as she and Tadase dragged Amu back from the high waves. Amu coughed and sputtered trying to force two words from her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry." She coughed waving her arms around.

"I'm fine. Really go back in I'll be fine." Amu reassured waving her arms at her friends. They didn't look to convinced seeing that she was half drowned by the giant waves. Amu's face reddened quickly as Tadase and the others climbed from the pool.

"I'm sorry." Amu apologized again feeling ashamed for ruining the fun.

"Don't worry we were just about to get out anyway on to the next ride!" Amu's groan went unheard as she was pulled along to the next ride. Tadase stayed by her side talking and making her feel better about the whole wave pool thing. He looked very handsome today with his hair dripping water and smile adding heat to Amu's face, but something was missing today, she just couldn't understand what.

This cycle of near drowning and next rides continued for another eight hours until she was finally able to wave goodbye to her friends and dash up to her room. She held back the tears as she stepped into her room and dropped her bag from her abused shoulders. She slammed her door closed and quickly went to the mirror. Her eyes shook in pain as she began to peel off her swimsuit. To her horror she saw the bright red out line on her back. That was the only place she had forgotten to put sunscreen. Her stomach pinched in fear as she thought of the boiling hot skin on her back blistering and cracking. But the pain was going to be a greater burden to her. Her back was already demanding relief and as she called to her mom Amu felt the hot tears rise to her eyes.

"Oh Amu my baby!" Amu's mother cried as she came into her daughter's room. She tried to hug Amu but the girl cried out in unbelievable pain at the contact.

"Quick, quick lay down on you stomach." Amu's mother ordered. Amu obeyed pushing her tears back stubbornly. Amu's mother knew nothing of treating burns and so she stayed a while fanning her daughter's back as she laid on the bed holding her arms at her sides to hid the sight of her bare chest.

"Alright sweetie go to sleep it'll all be over soon." Amu's mother whispered thinking Amu was finally relaxed and out of pain. Amu made a noise as her mother left and laid there on her bed tears finally beginning to bubble over the edge.

"Stupid." She mumbled feeling her skin radiate to the ceiling. Before to long Amu found the temperature of her room unbearable and with much pain climbed to her feet holding a pillow to her naked chest she walked to the balcony and left her door wide open. Collapsing back onto the bed Amu cried silently into her pillows.

The pain of the sunburn increased every minute Amu laid on her bed. She felt every single nerve in her back burning to ashes. It felt like someone had lit her back on fire and fed it with gasoline. When her back finally started to cool her skin was so tight against her shoulders and lower back that when she moved it felt like she was going to rip her burned tortured skin in two. She cried out several times biting down on her lip till she couldn't move any longer. Her lip felt raw and dry as she lay there trying to sooth it with her tears.

A few hours later Amu's parents came up and said that they were heading out for a few hours and asked if she wanted one of them to stay. Her outside character taking over quickly Amu kept her tear streaked face away from her parents and told them to go, she'd be fine with some rest. They took her word for it and left her alone in her agony.

Amu reflected over the day's activities trying to justify the pain with the fun she'd had. But really the fun was nothing. She did have fun, but this pain was not worth it. The whole day she felt like something was missing among the happy smiles and loud laughing voices of her friends. It was almost like she had been lonely the entire time. She remembered the screams of fear she expressed going down the dark tunnels with her friends and listening to them laugh. She wondered afterwards if they thought her foolish and a chicken for her behavior, but the didn't speak of it just moved on to the next ride and listen to her scream again.

Tadase had seemed interested in spending time with her today but there was still that gap between them. She just couldn't get that memory of him telling her about Amulet heart out of her head. She could never like Tadase like she used. He was simple her friend now, nothing more. As Amu ran over the day's adventures trying to discover the missing piece to the day she didn't notice someone climbing up the balcony.

A/N: Ok so if you didn't get the whole it hurt writing this I was actually going through Amu's pain a few days ago. I wen to the water park for nine hours with my friends and burned by back to the point I was out for three days and still can barely sit in this chair all night long lol...but yeah the pain was real and the tears were real and even the screams going down dark tunnels lol but yeah at least i got a story out of the trip lol...Anyway thanks for reading and please review its only a short story probably one more chapter maybe two if i feel up to it lol THANKS FOR READING AMUTO LOVERS!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing A/N: I own nothing….Sorry this took a few days writers block, laziness and I got shipped to a house with NO INTERNET a crime I know lol but I'm back now! So here's chapter 2Chapter 2 Comfort Kisses

Ikuto had been walking down Amu's street thinking he might like to bug her tonight. He fully expected to find her light out and door locked but he was surprised to see the light on and door wide open. A smile spread across his face as he thought of ways to tease her now.

Amu's back was bright and red, _like her blushes_. He thought with a smirk as he climbed slowly and carefully up to her balcony. He didn't make a sound as he tiptoed over to the open door and leaned against it. Ikuto took a moment to remain by the door watching her lay there. She was so still, so quiet. He wondered if she was asleep so he stepped closer to the bed. Her face was turned away from him so he deiced to play with her a little.

Ikuto leaned down carefully and blew cool air across her back careful not to make to much noise. She didn't move but he saw Goosebumps rise up on her arms. She sighed and he knew she was awake. He stopped for a moment grinning at her then started blowing again. Amu made a pleased noise in her throat as she felt the 'wind' finally blowing across her hot back. She'd thought that the night would be without wind and relief for her burned skin. Then it stopped.

"No, don't stop." She growled annoyed to the 'wind'. She thought she heard a snort but didn't think much of it longing for the comforting cool air across her back again. It was the only relief she'd had to the burning pain all night. She sighed when the cool air drifted over her shoulders and down her back. She frowned thinking that wind doesn't go up then down your back like that.

"Does that feel good Amu?" Her eyes shot open and she screamed. She sat up pillow clutched her chest and saw that Ikuto was standing over her. She clutched the pillow tighter to her chest her eyes squeezing close.

"Pervert!" She screamed she then attempted to get up on her feet but instead fell from her bed on the opposite side. Back first. She immediately rolled over and kneeled doubled over. The pain shot through out her back like a thousand pins being pushed into her back and then salt water being poured over it. Ikuto watched his head titled as he tried to regain his hearing.

"You sure scream loud." Ikuto commented smirking at the little pink head he could see on the other side of the bed. Silence.

"Amu?" He asked when he heard a soft muffled sound from her. She didn't answer him, didn't move.

"Amu." Ikuto walked around the bed and saw Amu doubled over tears just streaming down her face like waterfalls.

"A-Amu are you ok?" He was nervous now, not knowing if he had caused this pain.

"L-Leave me a-alone." She said lifting her face from the pillows.

"What happened?" He asked not moving.

"I-I l-landed…landed o-on m-my…" She burst out into sobs before she could finish her sentence. Amu was vaguely aware of Ikuto moving closer to her. She squeaked in surprise when the boy put his arms under the pillow where hands were and the other wrapped around her knees. She didn't move a muscle as he lowered her back onto the bed. She cried out when her back tightened as she lay straight out again.

"What…what are you doing?" She asked as he left the room. She stared at the open door wanting to follow him but not daring to move. He returned a moment later caring some face wash and one of her mother's make-up sponges. In his other hand a wet towel.

"This will help." He said ignoring the untrusting looks she gave him. He put some of the cream and started to dab her burn with the sponge and facial cream. Amu cried out in pain. Ikuto hesitated a moment before continue and Amu saw him flinch every time she cried out. But after a while of doing this the spots were the cream were began to feel better, cooler.

When Ikuto was down patting her back down with cream he took the cool wet towel and draped it across her back. She hissed as it contacted her then let all her breath out as the pain slowly began to dim. Her breath slowly went back to normal and she felt the pain dimming till it was gone. She rubbed her face back and forth in her pillow wiping away her tears before Ikuto could see them again.

"Thank you." Amu mumbled from her pillow as Ikuto remained perched besides her. Ikuto nodded and moved around the bed so he could kneel in front of her face. She stared into his dark eyes and blushed lightly, all the heat in her body seemed to be in her back not much was spared for her face.

"It should cool off for a while." Ikuto commented then stood to his feet again. Amu's heart pounded in a second of panic.

"W-wait!" He turned at her balcony door a small frown on his face.

"Are you leaving?" She asked softly feeling some more heat rise in her face. Ikuto did something rare. He smiled.

"No Amu." He stepped out on to the balcony and leaned against the railing though he looked back into the room at Amu.

"Why are you standing out there?" She asked softly.

"Because it's cool out here, you rooms to hot." He grinned as she stuck her tongue out at him then blushed.

Amu looked very cute as she slept. She'd fallen asleep a few minutes after Ikuto went to stand out on the balcony. He had come back in after that and sat down on the floor next to her bed. His arms rested on his legs as he looked around the room curiously. Eventually he could only stare at Amu's face as she slept. Her eyes moved rapidly in her sleep and he wondered what sweet dreams she was having.

"Ikuto…" He was surprised to hear her voice, but she was still asleep. He smirked thinking he might have a little fun with this.

"Yes Amu?" He whispered laying his head sideways on his arms on the bed. She was quiet for a moment.

"Ikuto?"

"Right here Amu." He said smirking.

"I-I….can't see…you." She frowned in her sleep and he could barely hold in his laughter.

"I'm right in front of you, always will be." He whispered. His hand moved out from under his head and he placed it lightly on the wet towel. To his surprise it was warm. He frowned and stood peeling the towel off.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu's eyes fluttered open as she felt the towel move against her back.

"I'm gonna get it wet again, I'll be right back." Ikuto then disappeared leaving Amu groggy on the bed. She thought she'd heard his voice in her dream. _I'm right in front of you, always will be._ Had she dreamed that, or had…had he said that to her?

"Here." Ikuto reappeared with the towel and moved to place it on her back again.

"Wait." He stopped and frowned at her.

"I-I don't want it just yet." She said. He placed the towel down besides her and went back to his spot in front of her. He looked at her with his cool gaze as she just stared at him.

"Where you talking to me a second ago?" She asked feeling her face warm again.

"Yeah." His blunt answer surprised her and she felt herself smiling.

"Is your back burning again?" Ikuto asked when Amu shifted slightly on the mattress and hissed. She nodded biting her lip in an attempt to hold back the tears.

"Here, let me try this." Ikuto sat up on the bed next to Amu and put one arm on the other side of her and leaned over her. He smiled, as Amu blushed unable to move or protest for fear of the sunburn's pain.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu gasped as she felt the cool touch of his lips press against her shoulder. It hurt at first and she hissed softly as he kissed the burning skin, but then gradually the kisses cooled the skin and she practically melted under his touch. Ikuto noticed this and grinned. He took up the towel and pressed it to his lips to make them cool again.

Ikuto kissed her sunburn till she was asleep again in blissful dreams. He placed the towel over her back and lay down besides her. He felt very tired and longed for the sweetness of a catnap.

"Amu?" He whispered seeing if she would respond. When she didn't and he had time to study her face he realized how close he was to her. Her arms were tucked by her sides protecting the naked skin she laid on. Her pink hair was pulled to the side exposing her neck to the cool air. Her face was pulled back in a smile that had been there when she fell asleep.

Ikuto didn't realize what he was doing till it was too late. He leaned closer to her smile and gentle pressed his lips against hers. It lasted for a short three seconds but that seemed like three hours to Ikuto. He pulled back letting out a surprised breath at his actions. But when Amu didn't wake he smiled and rolled on to his back.

"For comfort." He mumbled closing his tired eyes. He didn't mean to fall asleep, and he didn't notice one golden eye pop open and smile at the sleeping boy. Amu was surprised she'd kept from blushing and revealing that she'd been awake. She couldn't help but blush now. Her lips were still tingling from his touch.

A/N; ok there you go I'll probably have one more chapter but not totally sure I might just leave off here….Please Review and thanks for reading !!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok one more chapter just for you guys

A/N: Ok one more chapter just for you guys!! Thanks for the reviews too I own nothing!!

**Chapter 3 Morning Comforts**

Rubbing her eyes tiredly Amu sat up still holding the pillow to her chest. She looked around her empty room confused. When she looked at the clock she shrieked in surprise.

"Noon!" She looked around the room for her shirt but as she tried to bend over to get it her back screamed in protest and she echoed the scream.

"Ow, ow, ow." She sobbed laying back down. She sniffed letting her tears vanish as her back relaxed once more.

"I hate the sun." She mumbled angrily looking at the open balcony window.

"Ikuto." She remembered that he had been with her last night, and…she blushed deeply. He had "comforted" her as well. Her fingers wiggled out from beneath her and lightly touched her lips. She giggled and shook her head. He had _kissed_ her! She couldn't believe it. She did like him she had come to terms with that now. She suddenly realized what had been missing during the water park trip. Ikuto. She had been missing Ikuto during that time.

"I-I..guess I love him." She whispered smiling to herself.

"Love who Amu?" Amu shrieked again as she heard Ikuto's voice coming into her room.

"W-what are you doing here?" She demanded sitting up again, but careful to keep her back straight.

"You parents left this morning for some all day thing I don't know." He said placing a tray down in front of her. AMu looked surprised at the breakfast that teased her. The smells made her nearly drool.

"Well eat." Ikuto instructed take a piece of toast and shoving it in her mouth. She blushed and took a bite. Ikuto grinned and let her chew before putting it in her mouth again. He would have allowed her to feed herself had her hands not been holding the pillow to her chest. She seemed to have forgotten about it but he wanted to remind her quickly in chase she decide to reach for any food.

"Back still to bad for a shirt?" He asked casually. AMu's face lit up like a match and she started to stutter. He thought he heard a pervert some where in there. Ikuto chuckled and put more food in her mouth. It amazed him how her chewing seemed to sound stuttered as well.

"Here let me put more cream on your back." Ikuto said once the food was gone and Amu had remained silent her face still pretty red.

Ikuto grabbed the cream and sponge moving to the other side of the bed. Amu was sitting close to the edge on the other side so he had enough room to sit crosslegged behind her and place the cream on to her burn. He grimaced when she flinched at first but then slowly she felt the comfort of the cold cream against her back and relaxed under his touch.

"Did you put any on my shoulders?" Amu asked turning her head when she heard Ikuto closing the container of cream. He grinned at her and leaned in closer.

"I can take care of your shoulders just fine without the cream." He whispered in her ear and before Amu could protest he lowered his lips down to her shoulder. She hissed in pain but it lessened quickly. Amu's face burst into a cooked lobster red as she felt his cool lips move against her shoulder.

"I was awake." She mumbled. Ikuto pulled back looking at her pink hair confused. She turned a smile on her lips. She turned around completely on the bed so she was sitting directly in front of him, their knees touched they were so close.

"What?" He asked frowning at her.

"Last night I was awake." Ikuto's eyes widened in a moment of horror as he realized what she was talking about.. Amu noticed and decided to pay him back for all the teasing he'd done.

"For comfort?" She asked raising a brow at him. Ikuto's eyes went back to normal but she could still see the surprise in his eyes and just barely, so light it might have been her imagination but she thought she could see him blushing as well. Amu titled her head to the side a little looking up into his passive dark eyes. Teasing him wasn't as enjoyable as he put off when he teased her. _Maybe I'm doing it wrong, _She thought frowning.

"Thanks for helping me Ikuto." She whispered lowering her eyes from him. Amu squeaked surprised when Ikuto grabbed her chin and titled her head up. His lips landed against hers and her eyes shot wide. Ikuto's dark eyes looked back at her till she closed her eyes. He pulled away smiling gave her a second to catch her breath then kissed her again. He savored the sweet taste and smooth texture of her lips. He wanted to wrap his arms around her but he knew better he was till slightly aware of his surroundings.

"Ikuto I…" Ikuto put a finger to Amu's sweet lips when they pulled away again. He moved away and moved her so she was laying on her stomach once more. He squatted down by her face and smiled.

"I know Amu. I love you." Her eyes filled with happy tears and she smiled at him.

"Take it easy I want you burn gone soon." He grinned and kissed her lips gently before getting up to his feet.

Amu heard the water running in the bathroom. He was bringing her another towel.

"I love you Ikuto." She whispered closing her eyes. She was vaguely aware of the coolness draped over her back and the dip in the mattress besides her. She turned her head her eyes still closed and moved her hand out from underneath her.

"I'm right here Amu, always will be." He whispered sweetly and kissed her as he grasped her hand in his.

A/N: Ok that's the end sorry I hate for it to end too !! Thanks for reading please Review and I'll think of new AMUTO stories :D


End file.
